Chrome and John Island Adventure
Chrome and John Island Adventure is the eighth episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, being the eighth episode overall. Characters *Chrome *John *Tribe members *Rescue helicopter pilot Plot The episode starts with Chrome knocking on John's apartment door repeatedly. After a little while, John opens the door and tells Chrome to go away before closing it again. Chrome knocks once more, which causes John to open the door and leave the apartment. Chrome catches up to John, telling him that it's been a while since he's joined Chrome on something fun. John declines the offer and continues to walk away. Chrome holds up a NERF gun in front of John's face to bribe him. John does nothing and continues walking. Chrome pesters John by saying if he refuses one more time, the adventure will be called off and he'll walk away disappointed. John sighs, but begins to see Chrome's lust for action. He decides, reluctantly, to join him. Chrome cheers and waves his hand into the air. The scene cuts to Chrome and John arriving on an island via canoe. Chrome begins chopping down trees in order to build weapons. John asks why Chrome would need weapons when he has his gun, not noticing his gun isn't there. Chrome gives John a wooden crossbow as a replacement. In anger, John aims an arrow at Chrome while he's still talking about how to survive. Chrome moves just in time for the arrow to miss and strike the ground instead. John snaps the crossbow in two. Chrome manages to construct a small shack with a few tree branches, saying that he dialed a helicopter to come save them and it should arrive in a day, giving them enough time for an adventure. John simply keeps silent through all of this. Chrome begins to make more survival tools and shelters while John contributes absolutely nothing to help. Chrome wipes sweat off of his forehead and he marvels over a rather large, skyscraper-like hut he had constructed out of branches and wood. John is visibly shocked as well, but calmly asks Chrome how he made the shack. Chrome stays silent for a moment before shrugging. The scene cuts to near nighttime, as John is simply waiting for the helicopter to arrive. John knows he can easily escape the island by this point, but seeing Chrome's determination wants him to see what he would do if a situation of peril arises. Suddenly, a native island tribe pokes Chrome with a spear. Chrome turns around and immediately draws his sword. John does nothing. Chrome slices the tribe's spears in half, and they become even more angry. Speaking in their native tongue, Chrome is carried by the tribe and accidentally drops his sword on the sand. The native tribe's speech is translated through captions, as they non-seriously joke about how much of a "dank memer" they think Chrome is. The native tribe carries Chrome to their home, and loosely ties him to a tree via vines and branches. John walks up to the spot, and leans against a tree. One of the native tribe members attempt to attack him, but John manages to fight him. Chrome struggles to get free, but manages to use his storage compartment's door to snap the vines and branches and break free. Chrome yells at John, asking him why he didn't do anything. Chrome then realizes he is surrounded by the tribe. Chrome sighs and states that he just wanted a day of adventure, not "being captured by a bunch of jerks and then tied to a tree by aforementioned jerks". The tribe readies their spears, and just as they are thrown at Chrome, John jumps in to help. As soon as John does that, the rescue helicopter quickly comes into scene. Chrome and John climb on relieved, ending the episode abruptly. Trivia *Working titles were "Chrome and John Super Island Adventure" and "Chrome and John Ultra Island Quest RPG". *Chrome's face while shrugging has become a small meme within the show's fanbase. *The native tribe's language is actually reversed Swahili. References *Chrome says "Life has many doors, John boy" when John is aiming the arrow at him, referencing a quote from a character named "Rolf" from a show called "Ed, Edd n Eddy". The quote itself has turned into a meme, which is often paired with an exploitable image of Rolf appearing out of a hole. *The canoe that Chrome used to get to the island with John has the company name of "Silph Co." partially faded on its side, referencing a company of the same name in the Pokémon franchise. Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes